


Factory Paint With a Rebuilt Engine

by jenna_thorn



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna_thorn/pseuds/jenna_thorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint, sharing space. </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Whatever. Though Red’s got the femme fatale thing going.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Just don’t make her a Bond Girl.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Some were more than eye candy. The one with the Russian circus.”</i></p><p>  <i>“For your own safety, and I say this not as a friend, but as the guy who’s going to have to bury the body, especially don’t make her a Bond girl from the Moore era.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Factory Paint With a Rebuilt Engine

Tony retrieved the wrench and waved it casually as he slid back under the Mustang. “Nah, but I could be Holmes, and Bruce would be my Watson.”

Clint snickered. “I wonder if Dr. Watson had the same eyebrow twitch. Probably.” He rubbed the oiled cloth along the outer edge of the holster in his hands. “Would that make Pepper Irene Adler? The only woman to outsmart Holmes.”

“Pepper doesn’t outsmart me, she outmaneuvers me,” Tony said, as he scooted out from under the car to glare at Clint.

“Your point?”

Tony paused, then tilted his head to one side, saying “Apparently, I’m agreeing with yours. Pepper is That Woman.”

“The Woman.”

Tony waved a hand in dismissal of the correction before sliding back under the Mustang. “Whatever. Though Red’s got the femme fatale thing going.”

“Just don’t make her a Bond Girl.”

“Some were more than eye candy. The one with the Russian circus.”

“For your own safety, and I say this not as a friend, but as the guy who’s going to have to bury the body, especially don’t make her a Bond girl from the Moore era.”

“The other option is M. Hey!” Tony must have moved sharply; a metallic shwack was followed by muttered cursing. “Right, anyway, Judi Dench as M, she would have been an Agent in the sixties, right? Cold War?”

“Go with Agent 99.”

“Nah, that’s Hill. Unless you’re volunteering to wear a telephone shoe.” 

Clint snorted, “I’m not the spy. I’m a henchman, maybe. There’s your Bond connection. The villain’s henchmen all had a gimmick, right? The top hat discus guy, the voodoo guy, the steel teeth guy. That’s me. I’m the super villain’s lead henchman.”

Tony slid out again to make a point of staring at him, aghast. “The henchmen all bite it.”

“Steel teeth guy didn't. He even got the girl.” Clint grinned.

“You’re not a henchman.” Tony narrowed his eyes when Clint shrugged. “Okay, fine, you can be my henchman. I’ll be Bond. I've got all the toys.”

“That was Batman, Tony.”

“We do not discuss Batman under this roof.” Tony said with the airless casual tone that indicated he was being incredibly serious.

Clint continued as though he hadn't noticed. “Besides, you’re the gadget maker, which makes you Q. Not Bond.”

“Steve can be Bond.” Tony rolled up to sit cross legged, leaning against the tire of the car behind him, wiping his filthy hands with an even filthier red cloth.

“Connery Bond, maybe. The boxer. Hey, Bruce could be the bomb defusing, always calm under fire Craig Bond,” Clint said, and Tony fell still, gazing at the wall. Clint glanced up. “You’re picturing the Hulk with a vodka martini sitting at a baccarat table, aren’t you?”

“God yes. In a tux.”

Clint stared at the same wall. “Yeah, wow.”

They paused for a shared grin, then bent back to their respective projects. “Hogwart’s Houses.” 

Clint snorted. “No brainer.”


End file.
